


What the hell, universe?

by mamasuho



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS appearing for like 5 seconds, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, SuGyeom, Suga x Yugyeom, YugYoon?, Yuggi?, gotbangtan, i felt like i needed to write this, my english is bad, short af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasuho/pseuds/mamasuho
Summary: Everyone has a tattoo on their wrist in their soulmate's hair color.If it can't be more confusing.





	1. What the hell, universe?

Min Yoongi was never a big fan of that all "soulmate" thing. Well, he knew he can't run away from it, but he thought it's stupid that the universe all the time want to remind him, that he's just small dot and don't have anything to say. The tattoo on his wrist was to remind him of it.

At first he did not care at all. The first color he saw was dark, almost black. There wasn't anything unusual about that, most people in Korea had such a hair color (and probably for the rest of his life his tattoo will have that color). Besides, the last thing he wanted to worry about at that time was the hair color of ''love of his life''. He was busy preparing for the debut.   
The situation became a bit strange when suddenly the dark color turned into a shade of pink. Yoongi thought it was probably a young girl (who is going through the moments of her life) or maybe even a idol. But just as before, it wasn't anything too important.  
With the passing of time, colors have changed quite often - from light brown to dark brown, and even to red. Then Yoongi was almost sure for 100% it was an idol. Who other changing hairstyles so often?   
  
Yoongi also liked to dye his hair in different colors.   
'' _And you don't doing it to communicate something to your soulmate, right?_ ''   
'' _Of course not_ '' Yoongi hissed at Namjoon, who just laughed. He wasn't the type of person who wanted to meet his soulmate so soon. He thought that when the good time came, he would meet them. He didn't even tell his bandmates about the colors on his wrist. He preferred to leave it for himself.   
But Namjoon knew. He always knew everything.   
  
                                                                                                          

–⭐–

  
A few months before MAMAs the color on his wrist changed to black. It was a pretty color.   
When the gala ended and all the idols could finally talk, the man began to have some strange feeling. Without word he stood and watched as Jimin hugged a young boy with black hair.   
" _It's a pretty color_ " Yoongi thought.   
  
     

–⭐–

  
Their comeback was just ending when the man noticed that the tattoo on his arm was yellow. It surprised him a bit. It was really weird color to wear, but he wasn't complaining.   
One night, while walking into the kitchen, he heard the members laughing. As he leaned out of the corner, he saw an annoyed Namjoon, the maknae line laughing at something on Jungkook's phone, and Jin, who was trying to hush them through quietly patting them. When the youngest boy saw the blue-haired, he waved to him cheerfully   
''Hyung, look at Gyeomie's hair!'' he told to him, unable to stop laughing, at what Namjoon just sighed loudly. Yoongi walked carefully to the younger and looked at his phone. At the full screen was Got7's photo, most likely from their latest comeback. Min studied the photo looking for the maknae, and when he finally found him, he froze.  
He ignored the younger ones in the background, saying something about the chickens, and Jin who declared that Kim looks _cute_. He slowly looked at his wrist.  
  
''Oh shit''


	2. Why is this happening to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect it, right? Me neither. But I had some free time so I decided to write chapter 2. I wanted to show the difference between Yoongi and Yugyeom. Maybe one day I will write chapter 3, wait for it!

Yugyeom didn't expect that.

Actually, he almost died when he heard about that.

"We found your soulmate" Jackson told him about 15 minutes ago. Unfortunately, he only told him that much. At the moment, he didn't want to reveal who is said soulmate and went with the elders to another room.  
" _Maybe it's better_ " thought Yugyeom, " _I don't know if I'm ready for so much information_ ".

But he wasn't naïve. There was a name in the back of his head, but he was too afraid to say it out loud. All he knew at the moment was that BamBam is screaming somewhere at home.

    –⭐–

When it comes to Yugyeom, he from the child wanted to know who was destined for him. He was a dreamer and a romantic, he couldn't wait to grow up and meet his soulmate. He imagined their first meeting in a million different ways. He really waited for it.  
The colors on his wrist were always pretty normal, until they became pink.  
It wasn't the most normal color that existed (certainly stranger than maroon) and it wasn't difficult to appoint one person with this color, but Yugyeom thought " _It can be anyone, in the end it's a pretty color, right?_ " Right...

Light blonde and mint are nice colors too.  
Yugyeom was very curious who is this person and wasn't ashamed to show his wrist to his friends. BamBam said that a person who changes hair colors so often must be either an idol or an emo. Jackson and Youngjae began to shoutout how this person might look like and Mark only rolled his eyes. Yugyeom sat quietly and looked at the nice color on his hand. He was feeling more and more in love with the person he didn't even seen.

    –⭐–

And MAMA came.  
This time the color on his wrist was black. Completely black. " _It can be anyone_ " he thought. Honestly, he was happy about it.  
Don't get it wrong, Yugyeom really wanted to get to know his other half, but the idea of a ACTUAL meeting scarred him. He was a weird kid. Besides, he couldn't' get rid of that ugly feeling in his throat when Min Yoongi looked at him so strangely.

    –⭐–

Yugyeom was happy with his yellow hair. Well, maybe not very very much but he liked it. He felt that he would be noticed more often. Although he was already noticeable by unusual growth. " _I wonder if my soulmate is as tall as I am_ " he thought.

  
He had nothing to do that evening, so he just watched BamBam and Youngjae play some game. With corner of his eye he saw Jackson talking on the phone, and he saw him looking at him from time to time, with this weird look on his face. It was incomprehensible to Yugyeom.  
" _What is this about?_ "  
After a moment the brunet put down the phone and quickly walked into the living room, calling Jaebum and Jinyoung to come down. The youngest began to feel that something bad was going to happen soon.  
After a while, all Got7 was in one room. Jackson cleared his throat. Yugyeom was dying inside, he felt as if something stood in his throat while others didn't know what was going on at all. He heard in the background " _what's going on?_ " and " _what the fuck do you want, Jackson?_ " but he was so nervous that it flew through his head.  
"Maknae" said the Chinese man with a smirk. Is this how Devil is smiling? "Listen carefully..."  
Yugyeom felt the look of others on his face and it got very hot. " _Oh no no no no..._ " He was sure he was already red as beet.

" **You guys won't believe what just happened!** ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed at "I wonder if my soulmate is as tall as I am" 'cause Yoongi is short af and I'm bad person

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I told you. And not really happy ending but you have to imagine what happened next  
> Sugyeom is pure ship


End file.
